


Blame It on the Nargles

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2012 Harry Potter Valentine's Day Het Fic & Art Exchange, Community: wizard_love, F/M, Light Bondage, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates Valentine's Day and has spent the last three alone and drunk. In an effort to avoid a repeat or worse have to spend the evening with new parents Ron and Hermione, he goes to Luna's, the last place anyone would look for him. Only the s can be blamed for what happens in Luna's magical garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2012 Harry Potter Valentine's Day Het Fic & Art Exchange @ [wizard_love](http://wizard-love.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. 
> 
> It was a prompt based fest and I chose this prompt:
> 
>  **Prompt:** Sex or masturbation in a magical garden  
>  **Suggested Character/Pairing(s):** Luna/anyone  
>  **Suggested Kink(s) or Element(s):** Creeping vines = bondage

He hated Valentine’s Day.  
  
Absolutely despised it.  
  
He had never been particularly fond of it, but any hint of liking he had to it had been completely destroyed three years ago on the worst day of the year.  
  
It had been on the Day That Must Not Be Named that Ginny had ended things between them over breakfast, saying that she needed space to find out who she was as a person; not as “the Weasley Girl” or “Harry Potter’s Girlfriend,” but as Ginevra Molly Weasley.  
  
It had come as a shocking blow, but looking back he supposed it was better that it had happened privately rather than at dinner that night with her family. Especially since he and Ron had planned a double proposal: he and Ginny and Ron and Hermione.  
  
Upon learning of the breakup, Ron had had the decency to propose to Hermione privately and go to dinner with his family already engaged. Not that Harry had actually attended said dinner. He had opted to let Ginny tell her family that she had ripped out his heart and had instead spent the evening getting shitfaced at the Leaky Cauldron with Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
  
He had woken up the next morning on the sofa in George’s apartment over W.W.W. and it had been over a strong cup of coffee that he had learned that Ginny had waited until after Ron and Hermione had left—apparently to find him—before telling her parents the real reason Harry hadn’t shown up. George told him that his mum and Ginny had fought and Ginny had left in a right state, while his dad—the only person other than Ron that had known about the proposal—had remained quiet but visibly upset.  
  
At first he had appreciated the Weasley’s support through his “difficult time,” but after being told “Ginny will come around soon” and getting pitying looks whenever he saw them, he started to make himself scarce; only coming around when he was forced to or knew for absolute certainty that Ginny would not be attending.  
  
When the next Day of Evil came around, he found himself at the Leaky Cauldron with Seamus and Dean getting shitfaced again. Neville was supposed to have been there with them, but it was on that evening that they had found out that Neville was seeing Hannah and knew they had lost another friend to love.  
  
Fast forward a year and he had found himself alone at the bar after Seamus and Dean had both fallen victim to love and engagement. To make matters worse, Ron and Hermione had tried to include him in their plans for the evening. He had given them a flat out ‘no,’ especially when their idea of “fun time” had included making dinner as a trio.  
  
Then, as if the evening couldn’t have gotten any worse, they had all shown up to the Leaky Cauldron—Ron, his brothers, his dad, Seamus, Dean and Neville. None of them had actually said it out loud, but he had known the reason they were all there: so he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
He hadn’t stayed long that night and had gotten shitfaced in the privacy of his own home with the wards up and the floo locked.  
  
It was going to be different this year, though. He had no plans to get shitfaced nor was he going to spend _that_ day in the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, he was planning a romantic evening for two.  
  
For Ron and Hermione, that was.  
  
They deserved it. Especially since they had become parents since the last Day of Pain—a day in which he was pretty sure said baby was conceived (not that he spent time thinking about his two best friends procreating).  
  
Granted, his efforts weren’t completely selfless. With Ron and Hermione out enjoying their first date in months and focusing on each other, they wouldn’t be worried about him and his mental state on the third anniversary of the death of HP+GW=Forever.  
  
And while they were getting cozy—and more than likely working on baby number two—he would make his escape and go to the one place nobody would ever guess he’d go: Luna’s.  
  
Luna had always been closer to Ginny than him, but after the breakup she had written him and told him he was welcome at her home anytime. He just hoped she had really meant that.  
  
On the day that existed only for retailers to make money—not that he could really complain as a part owner of W.W.W.—he informed Ron of the arrangements he had made: a romantic dinner for two prepared by Kreacher, babysitting care of Andromeda, and the use of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When Ron asked where he would be, Harry told him he had made other arrangements for the evening and not to worry.  
  
With Operation: Don’t Get Shitfaced in full affect, he grabbed his rucksack then left the house with his invisibility cloak on and apparated off the top step.  
  
A few seconds later, he found himself in the middle a forest. He scratched his head as he turned a couple of times, trying to figure out which way to go. It was on the start of the third turn that he spotted a large old tree that looked different than the others.  
  
As he walked towards it and the house like features carved in the tree became clear, a smile crept onto his face. If anyone was going to make an old tree their home, it would be Luna—or Neville, not that Hannah would never allow it.  
  
Upon reaching the house, he climbed the root stairs and knocked on the chiseled front door. It swung open almost immediately, but to his surprise, Luna wasn’t behind it.  
  
Instead, he found a hovering piece of parchment that spoke in Luna’s voice the second he reached for it:  
  
“Hello, friend,” her whimsical voice greeted. “I’m not home right now, but please make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Shaking his head, he dropped his rucksack on the floor by the carved staircase and headed for the window he spotted on the other side of the short hallway. He was going to have to speak to Luna about the wards on her house and remind her that not everyone who showed up at her house were her friends.  
  
Pushing open the wood shuttered window, he looked out and found himself staring down at the garden below. His seeker-eyes searched the grounds for a few minutes before he spotted Luna’s blonde hair reflecting in the winter sun.  
  
Deciding to make his presence known before scaring her when she came up to her house, he went outside and followed a dirt path into the garden. As he walked, he found himself growing increasingly warm and he knew it wasn’t from the walk; it was as if Luna’s plants had been charmed to give off heat.  
  
He was nearly halfway to where he was sure she was when he heard the first cry. He heart rate quickened and his eyes widened. It sounded like she was in trouble.  
  
Unsure of what awaited him, Harry cast a _muffliato_ spell and began to run towards her, stopping every few meters to undo the spell and listen for another cry before repeating the process.  
  
It was after a _finite_ that he heard a loud cry and was certain she was on the other side of a tall hedge. In no mood to try and find the proper entrance, he dove into the hedge and fought his way through to the other side.  
  
The sight that awaited him on the other side made his jaw drop.  
  
Luna was laying flat on her back, completely naked. Her hands were expertly kneading her breasts and pinching her own nipples while a large cucumber slid in and out of her sex seemingly of its own accord.  
  
It wasn’t until she let out another cry of passion that he remembered where he was. He chanced a glance at her face and thanked Merlin when he saw that her eyes were closed tightly as she bit down on her lower lip.  
  
Silently, he turned and started to fight his way into the hedge.  
  
“I don’t mind if you watch,” her voice sent chills up his spin.  
  
Gulping, he turned and found her sex-glazed eyes looking up at him. He couldn’t stop himself from noticing that, while her hands had stopped their movement on her breasts, the cucumber between her legs continued to pump.  
  
“It’s natural, you know,” she said as if they were talking over tea. “Masturbation, I mean. I do it several times a day.”  
  
“I, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he stammered, forcing himself to look over her head.  
  
“I don’t mind,” she repeated. “You are welcome to join me. Though, I’d stay away from the cucumber. Unless, you like that kind of surprise.”  
  
“I’ll pass,” he said. Though as he said it, he felt something take a hold of his wrists. Looking down he saw that two vines had crept up the hedge and wrapped themselves around his hands, holding him in place.  
  
“Looks like they want you to stay and play, too,” she said, pulling the cucumber from her sex.  
  
He gulped again as she brought the vegetable to her lips and licked off her own juices.  
  
“Did you want a taste?” She asked, rising effortlessly from the ground. Her blonde hair was longer than it had been in school and could have covered her body, but she pushed it over her shoulder revealing every inch of her sweat glistened body. “I can put it back in if you’d like.”  
  
He let out a small whimper as the front of his jeans tightened.  
  
He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
  
This had to be some sort of a dream; George must have slipped him a day dream potion.  
  
Yes.  
  
That was the only explanation as to why Luna was resting a hand on his chest while slipping the cucumber back into her center and pulling it out, glistening with her cum.  
  
“Here, have a lick,” she said, bringing it to his lips.  
  
Her musky scent filled his nostrils and went straight to his loins, which in turn sent a message to his brain that had him opening his mouth in a matter of milliseconds. She brought the cucumber to his lips and he tasted her sweet, fruity juice.  
  
“Would you like to join me now, Harry?” She whispered in his ear.  
  
He could only nod.  
  
Instead of loosening, the vines around his wrists tightened as one of her small, delicate hands wrapped around her wand. Then, with a flick of her wrist and a quiet uttering, his clothes vanished, leaving him as naked as she was.  
  
He flushed as her eyes traveled down his Auror trained body to his swelling manhood.  
  
“There is no need to be embarrassed,” she said, reaching her hand out and taking a hold of his member. “You are reacting normally for someone who crashed through a nargle colony.”  
  
“Nargle colony,” he repeated. “But you said they infested mistletoe.”  
  
“They do,” she replied. “But I always bring my mistletoe out here after Christmas. They’ve setup a colony and it has grown.” As she spoke, she ran her fingers over him before wrapping her fist around him. “They’re voyeurs, nargles. They like to watch people kiss, but love to watch people have sex.”  
  
He managed an ‘mmm hmm’ as one of her hands reached down and took a hold of his balls.  
  
“That’s the main reason they infest mistletoe,” she explained.  
  
She said something else, but between the vines taking a hold of his ankles and her hand pumping his shaft, he didn’t hear a word of it.  
  
As she guided her hand from the base of his manhood to the very tip, he wondered if she was aware of what she was doing or if she was just going with the flow.  
  
His question was answered when she knelt down in front of him and licked her lips. She then brought her mouth to his erection and circled the tip with her pink tongue, making him shudder.  
  
As her tongue journeyed down his shaft, he was suddenly glad that the hedge was holding him up. Even more so when her mouth enveloped him, taking him in almost completely; prompting him to curse.  
  
While he was no stranger to blow jobs—Ginny had been especially good at them—he hadn’t had one—let alone sex—in quite a while and came embarrassingly quickly.  
  
Luna stood up, licking her lips, leaving him limp and secured to the hedge.  
  
“Release me?” He asked, weakly. As if they had been waiting for that simple request, the vines untangled themselves from his wrists and he stumbled forward.  
  
In an effort to keep himself from falling flat on his face, he reached out for the closest thing, which happened to be Luna. Their combined surprise sent them falling to the ground with her beneath him.  
  
His green eyes met her silvery grey ones as the heat of her skin sizzled against his. He could feel her hardened nipples poking into his chest and could feel his manhood tightening from where it was nestled between her thighs.  
  
Pulling his eyes away from hers, he opened his mouth to apologize, but didn’t have a chance to utter a single word due to her leaning up and taking control of his mouth. He resisted for a second before he put his hands on either side of her head and leaned into the kiss.  
  
Like slippery snakes, her hands moved down his back and squeezed his arse cheeks before slipping between their bodies. Her hand, gripping his manhood, made his arms wobble in surprise, and it took him a few seconds to realize that the repetitive bump he was feeling was her other hand sliding in and out of her sex.  
  
Wanting to thank her for the fantastic blow job, he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
“Put your hands above your head,” he instructed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if her hands were on him.  
  
She did as she was told, though made a sexy display of pulling her hands from between their bodies and stretching them above her head.  
  
“Constrain,” he said and to his joy the vines crept over and wrapped themselves around Luna’s wrists and ankles.  
  
Sitting up, he positioned his knees on either side of her narrow waist and supported himself on them. Setting his hands on her shoulder blades, he drew them down her body, his open palms brushing over her hard nipples, all the way down to her belly button and then back up, stopping at her breasts.  
  
Cupping her breasts, he drew his fingers together and brushed her nipples with his thumbs. Lowering his head to one nipple, he kept his hand on the other. He licked around her pink nipple then sucked on it, leaving it red. He left a couple love bites on that breast before doing the same to her other breast.  
  
As he moved down her body, awhile later, he chanced a glance at her face and saw her watching him with a smile on her face. He smiled back as he moved a hand between her legs and cupped her sex, feeling the heat she was giving off.  
  
He ran his fingers over her folds, stopping at the hidden bundle of nerves and pressing down on it softly. Her reaction was immediate; her whole body jerked and her eyes closed as a cry escape her lips.  
  
Grinning to himself, her laid down between her legs and used his fingers to spread her outer lips, revealing her juicy, pink center. Remembering the sample he had gotten earlier, he licked his lips then leaned in. He repeated the path his finger had just taken with his tongue and put more pressure on her nub as he sucked on it.  
  
She reacted amazingly again, but this time shocked him completely with what came out of her mouth. “Fuck yes. Lick my pussy, Harry. Lick my pussy.”  
  
Of all the words to come out of her mouth, he never thought he’d hear her say that. If he had ever stopped to think about what Luna might call her ‘pussy,’ he would have assumed something flowery or made up.  
  
A gentle roll of her hips reminded him of his task at hand and he got back to work. He lapped at her with his tongue then slid a digit, and a second, into her center.  
  
Her sexy cries began again as she drew closer and closer to her release. When she came, it was as loud as it was powerful.  
  
“Release,” she said, breathless and the vines shrank back, freeing her.  
  
Then, without warning or rest, she sat up and pushed his onto his pack. She grabbed her wand and cast two nonverbal spells that tingled on his manhood, before lowering her pussy down on him.  
  
Determined to last longer than he had before, he grabbed her hips and held her still as their bodies got acquainted. She went along with it for a minute or so, but soon began to rock back and forth.  
  
Fresh off her orgasm, her body was already at a heightened state and she paused in her rocking to press her thumb against her nub and came again, coating his manhood in her juices.  
  
This time she collapsed against him, leaving him still buried in her pussy. They laid there for a minute or so before she sat up with a gleam in her eye.  
  
“Your turn,” she whispered. She began to rock her hips at a much quicker pace, alternating from back and forth to side to side and, occasionally, up and down.  
  
Nearing his release, he reached out and began to massage her nub. He was rewarded when she came again, quickly followed by his own release.  
  
She slipped off of him then laid down on to the ground beside him.  
  
As he came down from his sexual high, he realized what he had just done.  
  
“Luna, I -”  
  
“Hush, Harry,” she said, leaning over. She kissed his forehead then ruffled his hair. “We’re friends. Friends can have sex. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
  
“Certain,” she replied, standing up. She grabbed her wand and cast cleansing spells on them both before pointing her wand at one of the four solid hedge walls and creating an archway. “The nargles got an extra show today; they don’t need another.”  
  
“Where are my clothes?” He asked.  
  
“They are in the house,” she replied.  
  
Naked, they made the journey through the garden and reached her house in a much shorter time than it had taken him to get to her.  
  
She led him inside and levitated his rucksack before leading him up the stairs to the guestroom he was staying in.  
  
“I’ll meet you downstairs in an hour for dinner,” she told him.  
  
Walking into the room, he found his clothes on the bed looking cleaner than he remembered. Shaking his head, he went into the attached bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he got dressed and laid down on the bed for a quick nap.  
  
He woke up awhile later to the smell of food and pulled himself out of bed. He ran a hand through his always messy hair then headed downstairs where he found Luna in the kitchen.  
  
“Dinner smells good,” he said, trying to make conversation in an effort to get past the awkwardness he felt.  
  
“Harry, there is no need to feel awkward,” Luna stated. “We had sex. It’s perfectly normal.”  
  
“Yes, but, Luna -”  
  
“Harry, what happened in the garden was not our fault,” she stated. “It was the nargles. They are the reason that things went that far.”  
  
“So you don’t find me attractive?”  
  
She looked at him and smiled. “To me you are exceptionally ordinary,” she said. “There are others who would disagree, but there will never be more than friendship between us, Harry.”  
  
“So you still want to be my friend after what happened?”  
  
“Of course,” she nodded. “You, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville are my closest friends.” She put a bowl of stew in front of him. “Next time I see Ginny, I will tell her she was right, you are a good lover.”  
  
Harry choked on the stew he had just put in his mouth.  
  
“She said that?” He asked, after recovering.  
  
“Yes. Didn’t she tell you?”  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
“Maybe I wasn’t supposed to tell you then,” she replied. “It was back in seventh year.” She frowned. “You won’t say anything will you?”  
  
“If she talks to me and asks, I will pretend I don’t know,” he promised.  
  
The rest of the evening passed quietly. After eating, they went into the sitting room and Harry listened while Luna talked about all the creatures she had discovered in her forest home. He kept trying to talk to her about the lack of security, but she kept cutting him off until he gave up.  
  
“It’s time for bed,” she declared after nearly three hours of lecturing. “Will you be staying for breakfast?”  
  
“Uh sure,” he replied, standing up.  
  
“It will be served at nine,” she told him as she led him up the stairs. “Goodnight, Harry.”  
  
Harry went into his room and got ready for bed. He wasn’t really tired, but the second he slipped between the sheets of the bed and settled his head on the pillow he was asleep, like he had been given a sleeping draft.  
  
He awoke to birds chirping outside his window the next morning and got out of bed feeling more rested than he had in months. He took a quick shower then repacked his rucksack and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
He joined Luna in the kitchen and after a breakfast of cereal and fruit, he got ready to leave.  
  
“Thanks for letting me crash here last night, Luna,” he said. “It was my first decent Valentine’s Day in years.”  
  
“My home is your home,” she told him. She placed a kiss on his cheek then motioned to the fireplace. “I normally keep it locked, but I opened it for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Luna,” he replied. He slipped on his traveling cloak then pulled on his rucksack. He took a handful of floo powder then stepped into the fireplace.  
  
“Number 12 Grimmauld Place,” he shouted before dropping the floo powder.  
  
Seconds later, he stepped out of the fireplace in his sitting room and nearly tripped over his traveling cloak at what he saw: Ginny, wearing a dress that was the same color as his eyes, was curled up on the sofa fast asleep.


End file.
